


等价交换

by CloudBarrier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBarrier/pseuds/CloudBarrier
Summary: 究竟什么样的交换才算得上公平？Thor和Loki，在最后的最后竟做出了相同的决定。“等价交换，这很公平。”“……的确。”“你愿意吗？”“我愿意。”





	等价交换

**Author's Note:**

> 一把刀子，be慎入。  
> 第一次发文，瞎鸡巴乱写，求轻喷。

【序】  
“等价交换，这很公平。”  
“……的确。”  
“你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”

——————————————————————————

雨还在下。  
“早上好。”  
“嗯，早。”  
金发的男人和绿眼睛的青年擦肩而过。

时间倒退回那场战争之后。  
纯白的空间，一切都是虚无。Thor睁开了眼睛，“这里是……我没死？”  
力量……没有力量。  
“你觉得呢？”这是一个遥远的声音，在没有界限的空间里回荡着，发出问询。  
“……我不知道。”雷霆的神袛如是答到。虽然现在还有意识，但是他清楚的记得，自己死亡那一瞬间的感觉。  
无法抗拒的力量撕扯肉体，凐灭了灵魂。痛苦到了最后已变成了活着的象征。  
极致的痛苦。不是疼痛，是痛苦。  
沉默了半晌。  
他觉得自己需要冷静。在这种诡异的情况下。  
“如果我还活着的话……”  
“他……Loki呢？”  
笑声回荡。  
似是嘲笑，又似是悲悯，诉说着无言的诡计。  
“这可能得看你的选择了。”  
“Thor,the God of Thunder.”  
“你愿意交换吗？”

“代价呢？”那一双绿色的眼睛就像是最剔透的绿宝石，在角度变幻之间流转着动人的光彩。  
“求不得，”那是同一个声音，声调却显得有些愉悦，隐约是看着鱼儿咬勾成就感。“或者，爱别离。”  
“求不得？”疑问的字句从银舌头舌尖流出。  
“求而不得。”那声音的平仄起伏毫无变化，仿佛之前的感受只是错觉，“你爱他。”  
“但你只能爱，不能求，也求不得。”  
“你的感情，将永远只是独属于一人的秘密，只能埋在内心深处，并因此受尽日日夜夜煎熬。”  
“这是一坛永不开封的酒，在时间的酿制下慢慢发酵。”  
“求不得……就是这样？”  
“就这样。”那个声音回答，“等价交换，这很公平，不是吗？”  
交换吗？  
“好。”诡计之神没有什么犹豫。“我交换。”  
“但是，我还有一个条件——我想再加一点筹码，如何？就当是买一送一了。”  
他看起来无悲无喜，只在嘴角挂着礼貌性的微笑。  
“我想把他跟我有关的所有情感和记忆，都送给你。”  
“从今往后，他不再记得我，也不再爱我。”  
那个声音笑了。  
“成交。”

交易生效。  
Thor和Loki，都回到了现实。  
以活生生的姿态。  
目光在不经意间交汇，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，碰撞，纠缠。  
恍惚间，他们都明白，他，还记得自己。  
怎么会呢？  
是啊。怎么会。  
紧接着顿悟。苦涩的情感在心底炸开，蔓延，滋长了无形的藤蔓，它们迅速生长，裹挟住了两颗假装无动于衷的真心。  
勒紧，棘刺细密尖锐，一瞬间便是鲜血淋漓。

他们是兄弟，是这世界上最亲密的存在，是最爱彼此的那个人。  
有时也如此相似，做出几乎一模一样的抉择交易。  
等价交换，多公平。  
他们都是爱的幽灵。

“早上好。”  
“嗯，早。”  
两个人的手，都在微微颤抖。  
可最终，它们还是没有碰触到一起。  
雨没有停。  
不能言说的感情，两个人故作虚情假意。明明本该是一个人的独角戏，开场之后却变成了同台竞技。  
他们心怀不言自明的秘密。  
就此，终其一生。  
Forever.

 

Fin.


End file.
